


The Deadliest Game

by Spunder_Lunder



Series: Committing Crimes Against the Government [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Criminal Technoblade, Gen, Moderator Dream, Non-Related SBI, Not cause it takes me a bit, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slow To Update, hopefully, hopefully like two weeks to update at most, just can't focus at all at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunder_Lunder/pseuds/Spunder_Lunder
Summary: Technoblade, the man with the highest bounty in Minecraft, meets Nihachu, someone who's worst crime ever is probably jaywalking, on a train. The former on a mission to save his two best friends from the most secure prison ever made, the latter with a glowing determination to be helpful. However, they have to deal with a green dyed mod who's hellbent on killing Techno. On the way they meet some old veterans, more mods, and the runner of the black market.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade
Series: Committing Crimes Against the Government [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Deadliest Game

“Tea sir?”

“Nah I’m good, you have coffee though?”

The pigman sat on the train, nodding a thanks to the waitress as she handed him a cup of coffee. He began to drink it as he read through his newspaper, enjoying the fun stories about championships, build contests, and multiple crimes. His smile grew as he saw his face in the news, and his large bounty with it.

“Technoblade, the notorious criminal, has once again gotten his bounty raised, this time by 500,000 emeralds, making his new bounty 750,000,000 emeralds,” he read in his head, stroking his own ego. He was 150 million bigger than everyone else, and number two was his best mate, number three was his other best mate. Life has been pretty good for him.

Y’know, until both of his pals got caught by the only man that stood in his way to being the strongest, along with most of their good loot, as he managed to escape. Though he did promise to break them out, he was now alone, but as it turns out, Techno was very good at being alone.

Techno is also very good at attracting random people.

“Hello, sorry, but may I sit here?” A random voice asked, taking Techno slightly off guard, but he shook it off. He looked up with his usual ‘I’ll mount you on my wall as a hunting trophy’ look to see a shy looking girl, a black skirt paired with a white over shirt. Pink hair dressing her head.

“Huh? Oh...yeah sure,” he answered, pointing to the booth across from him. She thanked him quietly as she sat down, moving her bags next to her, a small bag, most likely just holding essentials.

  
Techno’s was a bit larger, but definitely held more, he had one of those nifty reality shifting bags mods use. “So, what brings you to the Jeb Sahara,” he asked in his normal monotone voice.

“Well I couldn’t really afford a plane ticket, so the train had to do. I’m heading to Hermitville, the SMP district, to go have a party with some friends,” she explained, adding an unnecessary laugh.

"Ah, well good luck with that. If you don't mind me, I'm gonna get back to reading," he said, coming off a bit ruder than he wanted, but hey it worked.

"Why are you on the train," she asked, not hearing the soft groan the pigman made. "Oh sorry! You want to read," she apologized, apparently just now hearing the second part.

"No, no, it's fine," he said, looking back up at her. "I'm on here cause I'm gonna rob it."

"Oh! ...What?"

"Rob the train, er, I guess it's not really robbing it. It’s more like I'm gonna do something very, extremely, illegal on this train. No worries, I ain't killing anybody...yet," he said with a small smile.

Here comes Technoblade's fun game of waiting to see if he needs to kill this poor girl. If she tries to run to a mod, Techno ain't gonna let that slide. If she just stays in her seat he'll spare her.

"W-Well...I...why?" She asked, throwing Techno slightly off guard.

Of course some people ask why, but most of the time those are the same mods that try to kill him right after. Why? Why does she wanna know?

Yet, despite that, he still had the courtesy to answer her question. "Oh, my friends wound up in prison and are making me bust my back to get them out, don't have to get all nervous about it. You're in no direct danger."

"...can I help?"

…

…

Huh?

"Huh?" He mumbled, "What, why?"

"It sounded to me like you’re trying your best not to hurt people, like, you’re just trying to save your friends!”

“...You read the newspaper?” He asked, regaining his composure.

“Uhm? N-No, mostly I have my friend just tell me anything important...sometimes I glance at the funny pages, and sometimes look at the bounty section-”

“Bounty section? Why do you look at that one?” He continued, cutting her off.

“R-Really it’s just astonishment that some people can be worth millions of dollars just to catch, it’s pretty amazing!” She said with a small smile.

“Ah, and who has the biggest bounty? I haven’t checked in a bit.”

“Well, I don’t really pay that much attention, but I believe it’s that Technoblade person, millions ahead of number two,” she explained, gesturing a bit with her hands.

“Technoblade? That pigman, heh, maybe we’re cousins.”

“Oh yea, he’s like six foot, two tusks coming out of his mouth...a faint scar on his right eye...dark red eyes...p-pigman…” she slowed down as she realized her description matched perfectly with his looks.

"Figured it out yet?"

"Y-Your...Technoblade's a good guy?"

"You're correct, I am-WHAT?" He shouted, quieting down quickly as people looked at him, "H-How'd you get that conclusion?"

She jumped a tad from the shouting, but calmed down to explain herself, "I-I... well I think breaking into p-prison just to save people is a pretty nice thing to do! T-That's why I want to help you!"

He simply stared at her, debating in his head. “Alright...you can help, just don’t cry if you get a little boo boo,” he accepted, giving her a small smirk.

“Really! Oh thank you! Wait...now I gotta call my friends and tell them I might be a few days late,” she said with a smile, laughing a bit. “Oh yes, I forgot. I’m Nihachu by the way, but you can call me Niki!”

“Technoblade, but call me Techno, it’s way shorter.”

He let out his hand, Niki lightening up as she took his hand, the two smiling at each other. Eventually Niki pulled away as Techno’s grip got too tight, making the pigman laugh a tad.

  
“Jeez, you didn’t have to do it that tight,” she said with a small frown.

“Heh, get used to it, if you’re lucky you might get hurt only ten times as baddddddddddddd…” he stopped dead in his tracks, staring behind her.

“Wh-What is it?” She asked worryingly, looking over to where he was looking.

“Don’t look! Shit, just relax okay. Just give the man your ticket and don’t draw attention to you or yourself,” he explained, lowering the hood of his casual disguise.

“Oh o-okay, but...why, is there a problem?”

“Just some green clothed idiot who thinks they can take me down like they did to my two best pals.”

She simply stared at him, but followed instruction eventually as this described man made it too their booth. He wore the normal moderator uniform, but it was dyed a light shade of green. On his head was a white motorcycle helmet, a small smiley face drew on the top of it.

“Tickets please?” He asked with a voice less threatening than Niki imagnined.

“Yes, here you go.” She handed hers over.

“And you sir?”

Techno grabbed his ticket out of his pocket and handed it to him, staring down at the table...except for a small glance. Although the pigman couldn’t see it, he knew that he smiled under that mask.

“Thanks Techno.”

Techno grabbed the end of the table and threw it at Dream, their fight starting as Niki jumped out of her seat.

**Author's Note:**

> REWRITE'S COMING. I ACTUALLY PLANNED SHIT THIS TIME.
> 
> still ain't that good though.
> 
> but if somebody had one good emotion while reading this I think I did good


End file.
